His Golden Eyes
by elliot.and.jd.4eva1
Summary: Entry into LittleNessie12's crayola contest. 'I gazed -- and gazed -- but little thought What wealth the show to me had brought:' William Wordsworth. An insight into the ponderings of Bella concerning Edward's eyes. A different Take on how they meet. R


**Hello, all. This is an entry into LitttleNessie12's crayola contest. The theme of the story is the colour gold. Please review and if the contest involves voting and you like my story, please vote for me. Thank you. I would like to thank Anita Way-Cullen for her encouragement. Check out her story, ''Nessie's tea party.'' It's really good. Enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sad, but true.**

**His Golden Eyes.**

''_**I gazed -- and gazed -- but little thought  
What wealth the show to me had brought:''**_

_**The Daffodils, By William Wordsworth. **_

* * *

BPOV

Everyone looked at him and thought, ''_Perfection.'' _ They looked at his hair, his skin, his clothes. All of which were viewed as flawless. This view of him, his perfection, was based on their superficial notion of beauty. They looked at him with lust, envy, hatred, love, for the things he had, the things they wanted. The things they craved. They wanted him, they wanted the things he stood for, the things he owned. Their wants were shallow and materialistic. Self-serving. Selfish. They didn't truly care about him. They merely wanted to use him in such a way that would benefit them.

However, I felt differently. I didn't care about his clothes, his hair, his skin. I didn't care about the things he owned. I didn't care about the fact that he possessed more money than I could ever possibly comprehend. I didn't want to be with him, to be _seen_ with him. I simply wanted to be _with _him. Though I doubted that my fantasies would ever become a reality. He had more females than he could ever wish for vying for his attentions. I doubted that he even registered my existence. So I would settle for admiring from afar.

The thing about Edward that truly mesmerised me was something surprising. Most would say his body, his hair, etc. My answer is none of the above. The part of Edward that entranced me most were his beautiful eyes. Some would call them gold. However, I did not feel that the simple word would suffice. His eyes were not simply, 'gold'. They were a topaz colour, flecked with varying shades of gold and copper. Some days the tone would be dark, saturated butterscotch, others a light golden honey. The colour could not be specified. It was ever changing. Watching this transformation never ceased to amaze me.

His eyes were so expressive. To gaze into his golden orbs was to gaze into his very soul. His face was like marble, gave nothing away. His stance was guarded. He spoke to nobody outside his family, unless it was absolutely necessary. His emotions were indecipherable. Except, through his eyes. They were his emotional Achilles heel. What he thinking, how he was feeling, was always clearly displayed in the seemingly never-ending twin pools.

I could gaze for days into them, oblivious to the world around me. The others didn't even notice his eyes. They found his other attributes much more attractive. Of course, he was magnificent, but everything paled in comparison to his breathtaking eyes.

He knows when I gaze at him, but has never confronted me. Until now. He stands up, and walks over to me. He smiles, and extends his hand. He wants to introduce himself, even though he knows I am fully aware of who he is. His eyes are gazing into my own, and I feel that he too can see into my soul. My heart hammers in my chest. There's a fluttering sensation in my stomach. I shake his hand and introduce myself. I speak the words but am not fully conscious of what I am saying. I am gazing into his eyes once again, I can't help myself. They are truly mesmerising. His eyes are gazing straight back into mine with the same intensity. I physically melt. The world around us fades away. An eternity seems to pass as we look into one another's eyes. Up close, they are even more magnificent. I realise that I could spend the rest of my life doing this, if I were allowed. Gazing, gazing into his wondrous, splendid, golden eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review. And if there's voting, please vote for me. Thanks a million. **

**Kate.**


End file.
